


Baby, It's Only You

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom!Jensen (duh), M/M, prompt: first time Jensen bottoms for Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: It's their anniversary, and each of them have a present for the other.





	Baby, It's Only You

**Disclaimer:** I don't know or own either guy. I don't know about their orientation and it is strictly coincidental if what I'm writing about is happening. But I would like pictures.  
==========

Jared was waiting, a little impatiently, for Jensen to come home from the errands he had needed to run. He had made sure he was ready for their dinner date, which had been scheduled for eight o'clock.

Jensen ran in the door about 45 minutes before the reservation. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I know I'm late." He took a look at Jared, all dressed up and walked over to him and gave him a deep kiss. "You look gorgeous."

Jared smiled softly. "Go get ready!" he told Jensen.

Jensen took the stairs two at a time. He still needed to shower and get dressed. The shower was quick and Jared had already picked out a suit for him. He rapidly dried himself off and got dressed. He went back downstairs to meet Jared. "See? 15 minutes," Jensen said proudly. "Let's go."

Jared took a minute to appreciate Jensen. "You look incredible," Jared said. "Almost good enough to skip dinner and stay right here."

Jensen chuckled. "C'mon. We have plenty of time for that later."

They got into Jared's SUV and headed to their favorite steakhouse, just outside the city. They were known there and the staff made sure that they wouldn't be disturbed during their meal.

It was their one-year anniversary of being a couple. Jared was the one who knew all these things. He knew all the important dates – when they became friends, then friends with benefits, then boyfriends and lovers. Jensen couldn't be quite that coordinated.

They got to the restaurant on time and were quickly seated. They ordered their steaks and a bottle of wine while they waited.

"All your errands go okay today?" Jared asked.

"Yep. I just wasn't paying attention to the time. I'm sorry."

"We got here fine, it's not a big deal." They both poured a glass of wine. "To one year together," Jared toasted. "I love you," he said softly afterwards.

Jensen clinked glasses with Jared and smiled. "I love you too," he answered.

Before they knew it, their steaks were there and the two set out to enjoy them as they always did. Soon both were finished and ready to order their favorite dessert, chocolate molten lava cake. While they were waiting for their dessert to arrive, Jared took hold of Jensen's hand, smiling. "Hey."

"Hmmm?"

"I have something for you." Jared reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. Jensen knew what this most likely was, but held down his surprise until he found out for sure. "You know that I love you more than anything. This past year has been incredible with you. I'm glad we finally figured things out." Jensen smiled as Jared handed over the box. "I hope you like it."

Jensen took hold of the box and opened it slowly. Sure enough, just what he thought it might be – a ring. A gorgeous, etched platinum ring with 8 black diamonds diagonally in the center. "Jare, it's beautiful."

"Read the inscription," Jared smiled.

 _Jerk, no chick flick moments. Now and forever, Jared_ with the date of the audition also inscribed. "That was the day you walked into my life, and I knew, I just knew, that you wouldn't be walking out. Marry me, Jen."

Jensen had to smile when he read the inside of the ring. Leave it to Jared to choose quotes from the show to engrave in the ring. "Is this a proposal? This is all I get? No down on one knee or poetry or anything?" Jensen said with a smile. "Of course, Jare. I'd be proud to be your husband." Jared slipped the ring on his finger and kissed it.

Jared brought out another box and handed it to Jensen. "This is my ring. As you can see, it's just like yours. I figured you'd like to get it engraved yourself." Jensen's grin grew even wider. "I look forward to see what you decide."

Dessert came, warm, delicious chocolate cake, with hot fudge dripping out of it and melting the ice cream on top of the cake. It was almost impossible to eat this cake without getting something on yourself, but both of them managed.

After they finished, they headed out to the car. Jared pulled Jensen toward him as he backed himself up against the car. "Since I didn't get to inside," Jared started then moved over for a deep kiss.

"Let's go home," Jensen whispered. Jared nodded and into the SUV they went.

&&&&&&&&&&

Once they got back home, they were all over each other. Jensen slammed Jared up against the door and kissed him for all he was worth while taking his tie off. "I've got something for you, as well, Jared. I just couldn't give it to you while we were at the restaurant."

Jared kissed him again before asking, "What?"

Jensen moved his head back a little and looked into Jared's eyes. "Me," he said simply.

Jared got a puzzled look on his face as he looked back at Jensen. Jensen simply raised an eyebrow. Stuttering, Jared said, "You don't mean…"

"Who can I trust if I can't trust my fiancé? I know you'll take good care of me."

Jared leaned in for a soft but passionate kiss. "Are you sure? You don't have to, you know." He ran his knuckles over Jensen's cheekbone, Jensen leaning into the touch. "I'm perfectly fine with the way things are right now. I love you, no matter what."

"I know, Jare. But I'm serious. If I can't trust you, I can't trust anyone else. Not that there'd be anyone else, but…you know what I mean." Jensen began to suck on Jared's earlobe and move down the column of his throat, stopping at Jared's ear, whispering and commanding, "C'mon, Jare. Please. I want you to. I want you to open me up and make love to me."

Jared let out a sigh of contentment as the older man nipped at his neck. "Only if you promise to be honest with me. I mean it. If I think you're just trying to please me and that you don't like it, we stop."

"Fair enough, although that means that you also need to listen to me. I'll let you know if I'm not comfortable with something."

"So then, why are we standing here at the door when we could be upstairs, minus our clothes?" Jared teased.

"Race ya!" Jensen shouted as he sprinted to the stairs with a grin.

&&&&&&&&&&

Jensen was taking off his jacket as he heard Jared say, "No, don't." He looked at Jared in surprise. "Let me." As he leaned in for a kiss, he undid the knot on Jensen's tie and slipped it off his collar. He slowly lowered the jacket from his shoulders down his arms and off into a chair near their dresser. He teased Jensen; kissing the skin that would appear once he unbuttoned his shirt. One button, a kiss and a lick up his chest to the hollow of his throat.

Jensen's hands landed firmly on Jared's shoulders as Jared moved down the expanse of his torso. Soft moans escaped Jensen as Jared tasted his skin. Once the shirt was totally unbuttoned, Jared kept his attention on Jensen's torso, down around navel level as he began to undo Jensen's belt and pants. His hands slid down Jensen's side, baring his hips, then pulling his pants and boxers to the floor. Jared gazed up at Jensen. "God, do you even know how beautiful you are like this?" He nuzzled into Jensen's groin, inhaling the scent that was uniquely _Jensen_. His hand began to gently stroke Jensen's cock, just teasing.

"C'mon, your turn to get your clothes off. Can't be the only one naked here."

"Well, you could be, but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun," Jared answered him with a smile.

Jensen took the same care and attention in undressing Jared as Jared had undressing him. He was surprised and looked up at Jared. "Commando?" with his eyebrows raised. Jared just smirked down at him. "Kinky." Once all of his clothes were off, Jensen kissed the tip of Jared's cock, licking up a drop of pre-come that was beading up on the slit. "God, love the taste of you so much." Jared offered Jensen his hand to help him stand then pushed him on his back onto the bed.

Once Jensen was situated on the bed, Jared lay down, completely covering Jensen's body. They kissed, deep and long, until they had to break the kiss for the annoying need to breathe. Jared moved his way down Jensen's throat, nipping and licking, trying hard not to leave any marks that could be seen. Once Jared hit Jensen's collarbone, he began to suck and bite in earnest, knowing his marks were safe there, no one to see them but for Jensen to remember them. Jensen whimpered as Jared marked him. He put his hand to the back of Jared's neck and pulled him back up for more kisses, all the while grinding against each other. Jared started to move back down Jensen's body, over his chest, teasing his nipples, one then the other, sucking, licking and biting as Jensen moaned quietly. He kissed down over Jensen's stomach, tongue delving into his belly button, hands sliding down the sides of Jensen's body. He followed the soft trail of hair leading from his navel down to his groin. He skipped over touching Jensen's cock, moving further down to Jensen's thighs where he nipped and bit, watching the bruises come to the surface. Jared loved marking Jensen anywhere he could and groaned as he watched the red and purple marks bloom.

He moved his way back up so that he could reach into the drawer of the nightstand where they kept the lube. He grabbed it, kissed Jensen fiercely and slid back down so that his mouth was just below Jensen's cock. "Okay, babe. We're gonna go slow. It's going to burn a little and be uncomfortable at first, but we'll make it better. Let me know if you want to stop at any time. It's okay, I promise. I love you, more than anything."

"Just go ahead, Jare," Jensen laughed nervously. "You're making this into a bigger deal than it needs to be, I think."

Jared clicked open the bottle of lube and drizzled some onto his first three fingers. He let it warm up a little bit before just circling one finger around the small pucker. At first, he just slid his finger around, trying to relax Jensen before slowly slipping the tip of his finger inside Jensen's body. He went ahead and slid in deeper, to his knuckle and began to push in and out, finger moving a little deeper each time. "You doing okay?"

Jensen nodded. "Yeah. It's a little weird, but it's okay."

Once he was able to move his whole finger inside and out, he told Jensen, "Okay. Going to try two fingers now." He slipped in two fingertips and waited a minute before trying to push further in. He got into his second knuckle with both fingers before Jensen started to tighten up. "Shh, babe. Just relax. Let me know when you're ready." Jared's tongue licked at the head of Jensen's cock and sucked just the head in as he tried to wait for Jensen to adjust.

Jensen took a couple of deep breaths, focusing on Jared's mouth now on him. "Okay," Jensen whispered.

Jared started to scissor his fingers gently, then found Jensen's prostate, which he rubbed both fingers over. Jensen yelped when Jared began to put pressure on it.

"Oh, god, Jare…do that again. That was fucking amazing."

Jared smiled. "Liked that, huh? Okay." Jared's fingers hit that sweet spot as he scissored when he slid back in.

"God, fuck, is it always like this?"

Jared chuckled. "Once you've found the right spot it is." He kissed Jensen's inner thigh. "Think you'll be able to take one more?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead," he moaned. "Oh, Jare, please, keep doing that." Jensen continued to wriggle as Jared began to work a third finger in. Jensen started to push down on Jared's fingers, but then said, "Hold on a sec."

Jared froze where he was. "Everything okay?"

"Just need a minute," he gasped out.

"Take your time," Jared soothed him. "You're doing so good, baby. You look so fucking beautiful, taking me like this." He rubbed circles over Jensen's stomach.

"Just so full, it's a weird feeling. Just need to," and with that Jared hit Jensen's prostate again, "Oh, god, yes, baby, yes. Fuck. So good. I can't believe I've never done this before."

He worked his fingers in and out some more, wanting to make sure he was able to stretch Jensen as much as he could, because he knew that his cock was bigger than three fingers and he didn't want to hurt Jensen.

Jensen moaned, thrusting back against Jared's fingers. "Now, Jared, please, oh god, please, want to feel you inside of me." Jared opened the bedside table drawer again and pulled out a condom. "What's that for?"

"The first time can be difficult, this will help things be better lubricated."

"No," Jensen answered. "The first time you make love to me, I want to feel just you."

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you. This will make things easier."

"No, Jare. Please. I just want you. That's all."

Jared kissed Jensen deeply. "Hey, I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

"Here, baby, this'll help too." He raised Jensen's legs up over his shoulders. Jared liberally lubed up his cock and spread some more over Jensen's hole before beginning to guide himself in. He pushed just the head in after a little resistance. Jensen gasped loudly, grabbing Jared's bicep. "It's okay, it's okay. Do you want to stop?" He shook his head, continuing to gasp. "Okay, Jen, just relax, just like before." Jared began to stroke Jensen's cock while Jensen adjusted to the intrusion. "Shhh, not going to hurt you, baby. I'll pull out if that's what you want." Jensen shook his head again, controlling his breathing down to pants and nodded to Jared when he was ready again. Jared moved in and out just a little bit, inching his way inside Jensen's body. The heat from Jensen's body was amazing, he'd never felt anything that hot and that tight. He was fighting off coming even being just barely inside Jensen. Finally, he was fully seated inside Jensen. "Doing okay, Jen?"

"Yeah, Jare. Fuck yes." Jensen cupped the back of Jared's neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss, mouths devouring each other, as Jared began to press into Jensen. He angled his hips so that each thrust would hit his prostate. Jensen's mouth moved over to Jared's collarbone, where he began to bite as the waves of sensation hit him. "Oh my god, Jared. Oh, god." His mouth moved up to Jared's ear, sucking and biting on the lobe. "Fuck, Jare, so good. Love you so much. Fill me all the way up, please."

Jared's hand began to stroke Jensen faster. "Wanna see you come for me first."

Jensen was caught between thrusting up to meet Jared's hand and thrusting back down to meet Jared's movements. "Fuck, Jare, gonna come, gonna, gonna…Jared!" he screamed out, clutching at Jared's shoulders. Jared's cock was squeezed in Jensen's tight passage, pulling the most amazing orgasm out of Jared that he had ever had. Jared, unable to form words with that orgasm, just moaned loudly.

Once his orgasm was over, Jared pulled out slowly and rolled over on his side so he wouldn't crush Jensen. He pulled Jensen close to him and looked into his eyes. "God, Jen. That was, I can't even find the words for it. Love you so much. Thank you." He pulled Jensen's hand up to his mouth and kissed his ring. "Will you marry me, Jensen?"

"I already answered that one, dork."

"Felt like this was a better way to ask. I know it's still not down on one knee and poetry, but I feel so much closer to you. I just always want you to know how much I love you."

Jensen smiled softly. "I love you too, Jare. I always will. I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone." He kissed Jared. "I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and Jensen laid his head on Jared's chest, right above his heart. Really, this couldn't have been more perfect.

&&&&&&&&&&

Two weeks later, Jensen asked Jared to have dinner with him on one of their nights off. "No suit or anything, I'll just cook here," Jensen told him. He spent the afternoon cooking and wouldn't let Jared into the kitchen until it was time to eat. "C'mon, you can come in here now."

Jared walked into the kitchen, finding a bowl of chicken fettuccini alfredo, one of Jared's all time favorites. They took the bowls into the dining room. "This smells delicious, Jen." They sat down and ate, Jared of course having seconds.

"I baked brownies for dessert, but before we do that, I have something for you." Jared's smile lit up – he was pretty sure he knew what this would be. Jensen got down on one knee, looked up at Jared and placing a small black box in his hand. Jensen had gotten his ring engraved. "Go ahead, open it."

Jared opened the box and took out the ring. He couldn't wait to see what Jensen had decided on for his engraving. He looked inside the ring. _Bitch, you're a walking encyclopedia of weirdness. Now and forever, Jen_ and the audition date as well.

"I started to fall in love with you that very day. And that's one of my favorite quotes, because, really, you are," Jensen said with a smile.

Jared leaned over and kissed Jensen. Jensen slid the ring onto Jared's finger and kissed it, just like Jared had done. "Forget the brownies," he said in a low voice. "I know something much better that I'd like to have for dessert," and raised his eyebrows.

Next thing they knew, they were racing up the stairs again.


End file.
